


The Magic Which Changed Her

by zoeology31



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hints of Elena/Marisa, Marzel POV, Sirena!Elena, Song of the Sirenas AU, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeology31/pseuds/zoeology31
Summary: He knew he must save herWith no time to waverHe swam fast and gave herThe magic which changed herThe milagra doesn't work. Marisa takes an even bigger risk to save Elena, and Marzel learns something new about his sister in the process.
Relationships: Elena Castillo Flores/Marisa
Kudos: 6





	The Magic Which Changed Her

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to write something about this AU for Song of the Sirenas, and this was originally for EOA Appreciation Week but that didn’t really pan out. Rewatching Song of the Sirenas with my bf got me the motivation to finally finish it. Maybe I’ll expand it later, but for now enjoy this little drabble.
> 
> (Cross-posted from Tumblr.)

“What are you doing, you’re turning her into a Sirena?” Marzel shot over to his sister’s side, pointing at the body of Elena slumped on the sand. Marisa hovered over the unconscious human princess, fingers flying back and forth as she wrapped the sacred _milagra_ around her dress.

“No!” Marisa turned to him, slightly out of breath, one hand raised in protest. “If I just wrap her chest, maybe she’ll breathe but not turn.”

“That’s a big maybe,” Cuco scoffed from Marzel’s side.

“Are you forgetting she set us up?” Marzel waved his arm in Elena’s direction.

Suddenly Marisa was in his face, braid whipping around and eyes blazing. “Are you forgetting she tried to save us? Twice?”

Blinking at her outburst, Marzel scowled and floated back a pace. Marisa’s attention had already shifted back to Elena, eyes flicking between her face and the _milagra_ , hands clasped in a plea. “Please work. Please…”

Seconds passed. Elena remained motionless. No healing glow shone from the magical kelp.

“No, it’s not enough! Marzel, I need more!” Marisa cried, surging forward to grab a fistful of _milagra_.

Darting into her path, Marzel tugged the bundle from her hands. “Marisa, no! You can’t do this; she’s the princess!”

“I won’t let her die!”

“It’s not your choice!”

“Was it Dad’s choice?”

“That’s not–,” Marzel started, then stopped and looked at Marisa again. Her hands shook, clutching a strand of _milagra_ so tightly it was crushed to shreds. She sniffled, and he realized the blurry patches of water around her face came from her tears. Slowly nodding, he handed the rest of the _milagra_ back to her.

Together they swam back over to Elena, Marzel propping up her shoulders while Marisa wrapped the _milagra_ around Elena’s legs. Marzel was acutely aware of the passing time; he’d seen humans drown in less five minutes and Elena had been underwater for over two already.

As soon as they finished, Marisa scooped the human girl into her arms, her shoulders tense with weight and worry. “What if we’re too late?” she whispered.

He’d always wanted to protect Marisa, but Marzel didn’t know how to protect her from this. He grabbed her hand that lay curled against Elena’s side and squeezed it reassuringly. “You did what you could.”

A sudden burst of energy jolted against his knuckles like a static shock, and he pulled his hand back instinctively. The _milagra_ glowed like an underwater sun, warm green rays enveloping Elena and obscuring Marisa from view. Tracing the scratches and bruises on Elena’s arms, the rays erased each mark as cleanly as a tide smoothing out the sand. Motes of light bubbled up and swirled around Elena’s head, streaking her dark hair with gold and molding her ears into the distinctive Sirena point. As the _milagra_ dissolved on her skin, leaving coral red scales in its place, the rays flickered and faded away.

Elena coughed.

Holding their own breaths, both siblings watched Elena as she gasped and spluttered for hers, her lungs adjusting to the new biology.

“Marisa?”

Marisa exhaled in relief, her face as bright as the _milagra_ as she eased Elena down onto the sand.

“Where are we?” Answering her own question, Elena stopped and blinked, taking in her surroundings with confused eyes. Schools of colorful fish arced through the water overhead, the filtered sunlight glinting off their scales.

Elena touched a hand to her throat. “But how am I–”

Looking down, she fell silent as she took in the long tail emerging from her dress, the faint shimmer of translucent scales across her skin, and the mass of wine and gold-colored hair, pulled loose from her braid, floating around her head. When she raised her head again, Marzel saw even more confusion than before, mixed with disbelief, fear, and something that might have been excitement.

“The _milagra_.” Marisa took one of Elena’s hands in hers as she explained, a reassurance that Marzel had seen hundreds of times before, but never quite like this. “The same thing that happened to my mother. We had to do it to save you. I’m sorry.”

“You’re a Sirena now.”


End file.
